Vanuku
The Vanuku Federation is situated on the continent of Majatra. To the North it borders Barmenistan with Zardugal and Jelbania to the South. = History of Vanuku = The National Corporation of Vanuku was officially founded in 2135 by the Ad Hoc Security Party (formally Security Party). The five states as we know it today were formed after the War of Unification. The War of Unification was fought between the Catholic South (Caldonia) and the Oppresive North (Security Party; Vanuku). The war ended in the defeat of the Caldonian Movement, leading to the formation of the Republic of Vanuku under the guise of President Aaron Adams of the Security Party. After years of civil unrest, which eventually lead to the Vanuku civil wars, Democratic elections were finally allowed leading to some forms of oppositon. Finally the Liberal Democrat Party lead by Dr Josiah Bartlet, grandson of Caldonian General Issac Bartlet, toppeled the dictatorial Security Party in the first fully open Presidential election. Since being elected President Bartlet served almost 27 years unbroken except for the Constitutional crisis of 2159, when President Bartlet took leave of his office when his youngest daughter Zoe bartlet was kidnapped by the Vanuku Peoples Front (VPF). President Bartlet handed the powers of his office over to his political opposition, House leader, Angelo Morgenstern of the Pragmatist Party. Since returning back to office President Bartlet has overseen the largest economical expansion in the nations history, opening the state up to trade, treaties and the creation of a free market economy. During the Bartlet era, the nation recieved what President Bartlet described as the nations 'identity' with the creation of the national flag, national anthem, and finally a capital city. President Bartlet retired in 2174. The Colonial Age The War of Unification The Struggle for Democracy The Bartlet Era The Constitutional Crisis The Imperial Era The Return to the Presidency The Corporate Era In 2469, President Fujiwara of the Vanuku Corporate Alliance announced his New Vanuku for the Future Act which was an attempt to capitalize on the success of private industry within Vanuku by reorganizing government to reflect the corporate structure. The House of Legislators was renamed the Board of Directors, and the Heads of State and Government were merged into one office, the Chief Executive Officer. The constitution was further amended to rename the state, from Union of Vanuku to National Corporation of Vanuku. The Post Corporate Era = The Five Federal States of Vanuku = *Bomotos *Sovesta *Cha'katura *Vahama *Magellu = The Chief Executive Officer = The Chief Executive Officer is the Head of State of Vanuku, and he/she represents the Vanuku nation at home and abroad. The Chief Executive Officer is elected to a term of 36 months in a two round system of runoff voting, with elections held on the first Saturday in June. He/She is the most important civil servant and exercises a great influence in the Federal Government. The Chief Executive Officer is empowered to create a federal cabinet which he/she is mandated to by the Vanuku Constitution. The Chief Executive Officer also chairs the cabinet in the Head of Government role, making the Presidency one of the most powerful positions in the country. List of Presidents Fight for Peace, Freedom and the Presidency The first President of Vanuku was the dictatorial ruler of the Ad Hoc Security Party Aaron Adams. President Adams had the entire Parliament executed after refusing to pass the Vanuku Bill of 2139. President Adams replace the 100 seat Parliament with 100 members of his own Ad Hoc Security Party, casuing mass uproar from the Vanuku people. The uproar ended with the eventual assisination of President Aaron Adams in 2145 by the vanuku Peoples Front (VPF). The people rejoyced in the death of the dictator and hoped for the renewed chance of Freedom, however Aaron's sister Alice Adams took the over the position of power from her deceased brother and continued in the same dictatorial ways as her brother. Dr Josiah Bartlet, leader of the Liberal Democrat Party, saw the chance of wrestling power from the Admas family, now weakened by the loss of Aaron, and the only heir to the family Alice, a more political inept woman then her brother. After organising mass rallies and with the help of the VPF, Dr. Josiah Bartlet finally had his dream for his people, the chance to vote in a free Presidential election. Dr. Bartlet lead the Liberal Democrat Part, and with the support of minor parties took the office of President with overwhelming support of the minor parties. Dr Bartlet had 51.59% of the vote after the first round, and to this day, the only President ever elected in Vanuku with only the first round required. President Alice Adams recieved only 0.44% of the vote, with the people now finally getting there wish of moving towards true democracy. Heads of State of Vanuku = The House of Legislators = Distribution of Seats in the Senate = Political Parties = Under the constitution of Vanuku, any member of the public may establish a political party. A poltical party must however have 1000 co-signatories before being established according to the law. Political parties are the guise to which the law-making of Vanuku is carried out, and in Vanuku's history there have been many political parties. The view the Political Parties of Vanuku, please click the link provided. To date there have been over 35 political parties, the oldest and most sustained being the Liberal Democratic Party, with the most recent addition being the Revolutionary Insurrection. All parties are entitled to run for any level of public office, from the Municipal Council right through to National President. Freeholder Party The Freeholder Party was formed at the end of the Corporate Era and found itself starting to take the political stage during a major shift of Nationalism vs Classical Liberalism in political movements. Vanukuan Liberty Party The Vanukuan Liberty Party was formed towards the end of the Corporate Era and was instrumental in its end. The VLP was founded by the deceased Alexander Cavalier, former CEO of Vaunuku, and is currently lead by Michelle Cavalier, the neice of the departed Alexander and an expert in economics and trade. The Nationalists The Nationalist Party was founded in 2096 during the start of the War of Unifaction in Tratsburg, Caldonia (Modern Bomotos). Since then it has seen many froms in Vanuku and overseas. The Parties greatest leaders have been Gary Cook (President of Rutania) and Dr Gordon Collins (President of Vanuku). The Modern Day Party is a merge between the Bomotos Imperial Party and the Vanuku Nationalist Party to form The Nationalists Party. Current Leader is Howard Menzies the current Finance Minister of Vanuku. = Governmental Departments = Department of Defence Department of Health Department of Agriculture Department of Education/Culture Department of Tourism/Enviroment Department of Justice Department of Fianance Department of Interior Department of Foriegn Affiars Department of Trade/Industry Department of Health/Social Services Department of Science/Technology Department of Transport/Infrastructure Head of Government/Head of State = Last Election Results = http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=141300 = Legislation = = National Indenity = Geography Religion Muslims Christians Free Christian Church of Vanuku Ebionite Church Coburan Catholic Church The Coburan Catholic Church Terran Catholic Churc Eastern Rite Christians Greek Catholics Eastern Orthodox Churches Protestants Calvinists Episcopalians Jews B'nai Noach The Righteous Gentiles began to form in and among the Jewish Tribal lands in southeast Sovesta and southern Vahama among those individuals who married into some of the Jewish families. A renaissance of Noachidism has occured since 2500 Prominent Noachides Hiram Stone of the Freeholder Party was the chairman of the National Noachide Organization and is the Educational director emeritus of the National Noachide Organization. Karaite Judaism Prominent Karaites Lt. Col. Jack Battle from the Freeholder Party family has produced several of the most Prominent Rabbi's in the Karaite community including his brother Elias who heads the Council of Karaitic Judaism Mizrahi Jews Erisians Famous and Prominent Erisians Sledge Hammer A member of the Freeholder Party leadership was former leader of the Erisian community of Western Bomotos Zoroastrianism Before the dawn of Islam in Majatra an earlier faith unconnected to the Jews and Christians came from the Early Parusa Settlers in what is now Bomotos in and around 1500 BCE. the ruins of Parusa was a settlement of Medo-Persians who spread a form of Zoroastrianism to the continent. The Parusans intermarried with the natives who lived in what we know of today as Bomotos. They are now no longer ethnically different then the rest of the Vanukan people Prominent Zoroastrians David Sheridan of the Freeholder party is part of the Parusan clan of north Bomotos. His Great grand father changed their surname to an English one many years later. Shinto Hinduism Buddhism Jainism Atheists, Agnostics, and Secular Humanists National Sports National Animal Major National Companies People and Populace International Relations The Union of Vanuku has ratified the following multilateral treaties: The Union of Vanuku is a member of the following international organisations: *International Football Federation *Terran Olympic Committee Category:Nations Category:Vanuku Category:Majatra